


In times of need

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Ghouls, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Apocalypse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Gen 3 need to pee to.¯\_(ツ)_/¯ This is like my first legit omorashi fic and first post on here.





	In times of need

“Hey Thomas, I’ll uh, be right back.” Benjamin murmured to the vault dweller as he jerked his thumb towards the hallway, after seeing Nick was busy with the terminal.

Thomas gave a curious look at the synth about where he was heading.

“Thought there was some ammo if anything it’ll be worth a few caps.” Benjamin explained, keeping his voice quiet, the subways were almost always festering areas for ghouls, and because he did not want the other synth to hear his blanton lie.

Thomas pushed back his hair and gave a shrug.

“Well, we’ll be right here, eh Nicky?” Thomas said as he turned over to Nick, who was still fiddling with the office terminal.

“It’s like they didn’t want us scavengers in there.” Nick joked as Thomas walked over, leaning over Nick’s shoulder.

“Hmm, maybe it’s that one,” Thomas said as he pointed to a collection of words.

 

As the two were working on cracking the code, Benjamin sauntered down the dimly lit hallway, there was no ammo around. He just needed an excuse to find the washroom. Had it just been Thomas and himself he would have gone hours ago, however it was gen 2 in company that left him waiting. He couldn’t explain the reasoning behind why he felt so damn awkward around Nick. Maybe it was the gen difference, or how chummy Nick and the vault dweller were. And Benjamin was just, there.

Benjamin sighed, that was a thought for another time. For now, he had other affairs to attend to. He walked into the men’s room, a small wall of cracked or completely obliterated urinals and two stalls. The synth stood in front of one of the stalls.

Did he dare open it?

His bladder gave the final verdict as it began to leak from the stillness. Benjamin jammed one hand between his thighs and the other pressed on the rusted door, letting it creak open.

“Greee.” A horse, garbled voice groaned beneath Benjamin’s feet.

_Ferals._

He gave a small yelp as his hands reached for his pistol. The shots ringing out as he attempted to shoot down the ghoul, his aim shaky from the pressing urge from his lower abdomen. It wasn’t until he felt the bullets whizzing by his ear did he realize, he wasn’t alone.

“What the hell did you think was going to happen? Clunking around with that old pistol of yours. You know the washrooms are nesting areas. What were you thinking?” Benjamin sucked in a sharp breath, he could practically feel the concern and disapproval in the vault dweller’s voice.

He couldn’t tell the truth, Nick was right there. With an expression equal to Thomas’ tone.

“I just-What I was doing I mean, was looking for that duffle bag I saw that I told you about.” He finally sputtered out, shoving his hands in his pockets as a means to control himself.

Thomas raised a brow, looking the synth up and down before shaking his head and sighing.

“Loose ammo and 200-year-old gumdrops ain’t something I want you to risk your life over, okay? So lets all stick together while we’re down here.” The vault dweller said, pulling Benjamin into a side hug.

He swallowed back the whine from the unexpected jostling of his bladder as the three walked further into the subway.

XxxxxxX

 

Benjamin sat on the steel bench, rummaging through the small odds and ends he had collected over the day. It was the one thing distracting him. He pulled out the cardboard box for a board game of the long since passed era setting it on his lap. His fluorescent yellow eyes checked his surroundings, Nick and Thomas were busy chatting as they looked through the terminal’s entries.

When he knew he was away from peering eyes he slipped a hand between his legs, pressing his palm against his crotch basking in the momentary relief.

Benjamin became lost in his thoughts, why was he so reluctant around Nick? It wasn’t like he held any true authority over him, no one did since he escaped. So why was he so… _shy_ around the detective? The thoughts swirling around in his mind were cut short when a voice pulled him out.

“You alright, kid?” Benjamin’s eyes shot up to meet the metal man’s gaze.

The box on his lap crashed onto the floor when he tried to quickly move his hands away from his lower body. His face growing flushed when Nick bent over a bit to lowly whisper to him.

“C'mon, you and I both know what happens to a synths body of your calibration when you do this.” Benjamin could only stiffly nod, his body squirming and doubling over against his will.

He couldn’t believe this was happening, he was going to piss himself in front of someone he admired. He let out a small gasp when he could feel the skeletal fingers skirting his swollen bladder. Desperately he looked at Nick, pleading with him with his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan,” Nick explained, his voice softer than normal, there were strong senses of compassion and care.

Nick began to press his fingers over Benjamin’s bladder, it barely took two gentle jabs before the floodgates opened. His pants and floor beneath him becoming equally soaked with the day-long hold back. The synth knawed on his lower lip as to not alert Thomas. Soon the stream died to a small trickle and dribbles forming at the cuffs of his pants. Benjamin looked at Nick with a confused yet hazey look. How was this going to be hidden? Near instantly Benjamin could feel the lukewarm temperature of water being spilled all over him.

“Awe Christ, sorry kid, must’ve messed my hands grip up.” Nick said, loud enough for the vault dweller to hear.

He flashed a secret wink at Benjamin as Thomas walked over to see the situation.

“Jeeze and I thought it was me with the shaky hands,” he chuckled as he looked at the two. “Those pants aren’t going to dry, at least not during the walk back. Here, I always carry a spare.” Thomas said as he handed the dry clotting to the other man.

Benjamin took the clothing and turned a corner to get dressed. Feeling a small smile on his face thanks to Nick and his quick aversion tactic.


End file.
